Camille and Cara
This article focuses on the interactions between Camille and Cara Overview When Cara and Camille were assigneed as roommates, it seemed to be the perfect match since they were both sweet and innocent. Cara took on an instructional older sister role for Camille, often explaining things in detail for her or elaborating on pop culture references she didn't understand. When Cara caught onto Camille's suspicous behavior, she pretended to ignore it because she was unwilling to accept that she was lying about something. Camille was soon outed as Veronique Chevalier, a sinister jewel thief, and she said that they were never actual friends since Cara was only her pawn. This statement and her arrest broke Cara's spirits for an episode. She was able to recover by never addressing the problem and focusing on other issues, mainly her relationship with Isaac. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Opening Sequence Cara and Camille appeared together in the opening sequence in a field of grass outside of The Hotel. Cara picked up a bug from the grass and let it crawl along her arm, which scared Camille until she ran off. In the final scene, they were shown sitting next to each other. The Bachelor Isn't Interested Camille and Cara were assigned as roommates. When Cara woke up because she smelled breakfast cooking downstairs, she turned to wake Camille only to find that her roommate was gone. She went on a search for her until Isaac told her that he heard her showering early that morning. When Cara sat down at breakfast, Irina gave her an apple that she had gotten from Camille's purse. Cara asked Camille a few questions about if she always woke up early, which she nodded to. Later in the episode, Camille accompanied Cara on a search for flowers on the film set. Cara was complaining that the "concrete wasteland" of the film set was disgusting, but Camille said that some of the buildings were cute. Cara wasn't convinced. They found a shed that was filled with paintball guns, which scared Camille. Cara said that they could complain about them when they actually had to use them. When Cara found a forest, Camille was unwilling to go in because she didn't want to get dirty. Cara said she was welcome to join her anytime, and Camille hoped she doesn't get hurt.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star After filming the video, Camille went with Cara to change out of her costume while some of their teammates were editing the video. Later when Camille found the DVD in The Oscars' lounge room, she gave it to Cara when she couldn't figure out what it was. Safest Catch At the beginning of the episode, Camille and Cara made breakfast for the other contestants, Camille asking questions the entire time. When Camille suggested a strategy for their team to use on the boat, Cara agreed with it and said that it was the smartest thing she'd ever said. When Robert was goofing around on the boat, Camille didn't understand his movie references, but when Cara explained them she thought they were funny. At the end of the episode, Cara talked to Camille about the surprise elimination while the ditz was in the bathroom supposedly taking off her makeup. Camille wasn't paying attention to her roommate and instead was examining what was later revealed to be a diamond in the mirror. When she flipped out on the cameraman and blamed it on not wanting to be seen without her makeup, Cara was quick to believe it despite her clear suspicious behavior. Sing Your Heart Out When Cara questioned if cheating was immoral, Camille told her that "sometimes good people do bad things". When Cara was confused at the answer she tried to sneak a peek in her friend's bag, though she snapped it shut just in time to keep her out. Later, when Angel and Allison claimed that Camille was a liar and that she'd chased them down, Cara wasn't willing to believe them and was offended for her roommate. When Camille's true identity was revealed to be Veronique Chevalier, a jewel thief, Cara was devastated. The fraud revealed that when she was with Cara in the music video challenge, she had snuck off and sabotaged Zack. When Cara asked if they were ever really friends, Veronique insulted her and said that she was only her pawn to keep people from suspecting her since she was friends with the team's good girl. When the police pulled Veronique to their car, Cara broke down in tears. We All Fall Down Cara was miserable because of the incident with Camille, and when the police took away her belongings from their room it just rubbed salt in the wound. She remained withdrawn and upset through the episode, and when Irina tried to be there for her Cara didn't want to talk about it. At the end of the episode, Cara seemed to have recovered and told Irina that she never wants to talk about Camille again. Flashing Lights A reporter brought up the Camille incident, which the others had been instructed not to talk about. Cara ignored the questions until she was addressed specifically, not wanting to talk about it. When asked why she let Camille use her so easily, Cara explained that she had no idea that she was a pawn and that there was no way she could have predicted that her odd behavior was actually illegal. Trivia *Originally it was Allison that was supposed to be Camille's close friend, but Cara needed more storylines so it was passed off to her. *Although Irina had tried to help Cara recover from what had happened with Camille, the nature lover has just pushed it aside and will not address the problem. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships